Finding Kono
by zebraboymom
Summary: Kono is gone and Steve has to find her. Rated T for language and romance eventually. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Finding Kono

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Feelings…angst…sigh…

Author Notes: Something with a little more angst than my most recent fics. I promise to all shippers a good ending, but it will be slow going. I've thought about this all season and I really think if I were Kono, I would have left Five-0 over everything that happened. I know others have written her leaving as well, but here's my take on my title. It's not just about Steve finding Kono, but her finding herself. Warning. This is angst. You all know I'm a big fluffy lover, but I wanted to try more subtle and deeper this time. It starts at the end of her undercover with Fryer. Yes. I will finish Payback. I promise, but this is one of those stories that just started to pour out of my head. I was compelled to start writing.

**Six Months Earlier**

Steve watched as Fryer stumbled back from the punch he had delivered to his jaw before he turned and walked away. He saw Kono watching out of the corner of his eye and he hoped she knew what that interchange had meant. It was his way of telling her he cared. Somehow as he caught her blank expression the realization hit him that it was probably a little too little too late. His mishandling of everything had already driven a huge wedge between himself and a woman he respected more than any other in his life. He had to just pray she understood and forgave him. Her absence from the team for the last several months had made him angrier and angrier. Like a stubborn jerk he had stayed away from her. He realized now that it was mostly out of guilt for what he'd done to her or maybe it was what he had not done for her. Either way he had failed her.

He walked towards their vehicles confident that she would fall in step with the rest of the team and she had. He remembered letting the breath he had been holding out and suddenly he was one smug bastard. He watched her get in Chin's car throwing one unreadable look his way and drive away thinking he would see her back at headquarters. Steve couldn't wait to give her badge and gun back to her.

When Chin arrived back twenty minutes later without her Steve was stunned.

"Where's Kono?"

Chin rubbed the back of his neck and refused to make eye contact with Steve.

"Where is she Chin?"

"She said she wasn't exactly part of Five-0 right now and she asked me to take her home."

"But it's only a matter of time before IA clears her. She should be here with the team so we can celebrate together."

"I don't know what to tell you Brah."

Steve called her twenty times that night, but it went to voice mail every time. He thought about driving by her house after they all spilt up for home, but he'd never done anything like that before. He wasn't sure how she'd take it.

**The Present**

And so it was that he found himself once again drinking himself in to oblivion as he sat on the beach behind his house. It had been six months, five days and fourteen hours since Kono had walked out of their lives. When she didn't come back the next day or the next week he had tried to respect her privacy. Maybe she just needed a little time. He had finally taken her badge and gun over to her house three weeks after her reinstatement was announced, but what he found had rocked him to his core.

There was a for sale sign on the front lawn.

He remembered showing up at Chin's house seething with anger. Malia had answered the door and she immediately called Chin to come speak to him. Chin stood quietly and met his hard stare.

"What the hell Chin? Her house is empty. You had to know. Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you give me a chance to talk to her? Where is she?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you. She wants a clean break and to start over."

"But she loves Five-0. At least I thought she did. Is she still mad at me? I was an ass so I deserve it, but this is so final. Why'd she do it Chin?"

"I can't tell you that Steve. Please don't ask me for more details. She's my cousin and she made me promise. If I tell you anything she said she'd cut me out as well. All I can tell you is she's safe and she's starting a new life somewhere else."

"But where? I have to talk to her Chin. I can't just let her…go."

Chin had never seen the stoic SEAL more emotional in all the time he had known him. He felt sorry for him and he found himself getting angry with Kono for putting him in this situation. She was asking him to choose between them.

"I can't break a promise to her. Please understand Steve."

He watched as Steve spun on his heels, climbed in his truck and roared off down the street.

Steve tried her cell phone for the hundredth time and was shocked this time to hear the message.

"The number you have called is no longer in service."

It made his skin crawl as he listened to it. Now he couldn't even track her. He vowed he would find her anyway, but where should he start?

Steve had spent the last six months searching for her in his spare time. He had no cell to track and he couldn't find any credit cards in her name. It would be another four months before she had to file a tax return. Maybe then he could get an address, but there was nothing in the system to find her. She didn't want to be found. He looked out at the waves and wished he could see her riding one of them with a big smile on her face. It was her favorite time of year. This was when the big waves hit the north shore. Maybe he would drive over there tomorrow. Maybe she never left the island and he'd find her surfing the pipeline.

He had to do something. He couldn't have another day like today or his team was going to stop trusting him. Maybe they already had.

**Earlier that day**

Chin watched as Steve ripped his vest open and threw it at a crime scene investigator. Leaning back against the trunk of a black and white that was called to the scene he lifted his shirt and ran his hand over the two huge red blotches forming on his chest. He had taken not one, but two bullets directly to his vest. They had knocked him off his feet and he had crashed to the hard asphalt trying to catch his breath. Danny and Chin had continued to fire at the vehicle as it burned rubber tearing out of the parking lot. Both men had then run to Steve's side.

Danny could hear Lori's voice frantic over the radio. She had been running Tech Ops back at headquarters.

"Steve! Oh my God Steve!"

He had assured her that Steve was okay. Now he stood in front of his stoic boss with his hands pressed together and tried to control his anger as he went off on him.

"What the hell Steven! You have got to stop this. You're reckless and thoughtless. You keep this up and you are going to get yourself or one of us killed. I mean it Steve. Get your act together. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

Chin agreed with him.

"He's right Steve. You need to take a break and get your head together. The team can't function like this."

He was met with Steve's angry stare.

"This team hasn't been the same because Kono left and you know it. You know where she is. I bet you've seen her in the last few months. I have to see her Chin. I have to at least try to make things right with her."

Chin scrubbed his face with his hand and walked away.

Steve slammed his fist down on the police car and shoved Danny out of his way as he left the crime scene.

When they returned to headquarters Lori met him at the door and threw her arms around his neck. He assured her he was fine, prying her free and heading into his office, slamming his door. The rest of the afternoon was spent with his elbows on his desk and his head resting in his hands. This was a living nightmare he was never going to wake up from. Why was his life always so shitty? Losing Kono was the last straw that broke him. He had lost so many people from his life and Kono had meant more to him than he had ever let himself acknowledge. He had taken the strong unstoppable woman for granted and now that she was gone he felt incomplete. He felt like his insides were crawling. He hated himself right now and it wasn't going to get any better until he saw her again in the flesh and knew that she was okay.

Steve's thoughts returned to the moment as he heard the grass rustle and someone walked down to join him. It better not be Danny. He was not in the mood for one more of his lectures tonight. Worse still would be Lori offering herself up to take his mind off things. He wondered now what he ever saw in her initially. The girl was nothing like Kono and it bugged him.

Instead a hand slapped a piece of paper down on the table almost knocking his beer off.

Chin's voice was calm, but controlled.

"Hurt her again and I will kill you."

Without another word he turned and walked away. Steve reached out a shaky hand to pick up the piece of paper. It was an address on Molokai. She was that close? One island away this entire time? He sat up and ran his hand over the address. His stomach started doing flips.

Half an hour later he was on the phone calling the governor at home and asking for some time off. He had put Chin in charge of the team, his bag was packed and he was on his way to the airport. He would sleep there and catch the first hopper flight to Molokai. All he could think about was seeing her again. Catching just a glimpse of those dimples…if he was lucky. He left his truck in long term parking and made his way to the terminal. He would convince her to come back. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Kono

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Ratsky.

Author Notes: I love all you guys! The reviews have been so great. That's what makes this fanfic group so great. Everyone supports everyone else's writing. I am so into this story and I'm so glad so many of you are coming along for the ride. Thanks for your encouraging words. They always spur me on. So what will Steve find when he gets to Kono. Will she even give him a chance to talk to her?

Steve caught the first flight out at 6:20 AM. He couldn't believe she was just a short, less than thirty-minute flight from him all this time. He had called Chin to ask him to take leadership of the team and that's when Chin told him Kono's aunt that died had left her the house on Molokai. She had also left her a substantial amount of money and Kono was able to support herself since the house was paid off. It sounded like she had it all planned out and didn't need anything from him. He leaned his head against the glass of the plane window and looked down at the lush mountains and valleys surrounded by water. Somewhere on that island was Kono. He was finally going to see her again.

His mind ran back to the first time he met her on the beach, then to the day she was supposed to graduate, but was getting beat up on a case instead and finally the day their eyes met in HPD when they were being booked. He saw so much pain in her eyes that day and it had killed him. He felt like he had fallen from grace that day forever. He didn't expect her to ever look at him with the same respect again. He let her down then and again later with Fryer. He had been so full of worry and fear for her that he had talked to her like a dog and he was convinced she hated him.

He didn't hate her though. He had thought about her every single day since she left. When he closed his eyes he saw her grinning at him with those huge dimples. He knew now he had significant feelings for her, but he'd never acted on them. He was her boss and that had meant not even letting him self entertain the idea of a relationship with her. Why would she want one with him anyway? She had left the island she loved because of him. He just wanted her back in his life.

A flirty stewardess leaned across the empty seat next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sir, you need to buckle up now. We're about to land."

Steve ignored her attempts to get him to look at her. His thoughts were on one woman right now. Kono Kalakaua. He had to see her again. She had to give him another chance. He was not leaving this island until she did.

Once he grabbed his bag, Steve rented a jeep and put the address into his GPS. He grabbed some Loco moco on his way out of town and wolfed it down. He knew Kono surfed in the morning and if he hurried he knew he'd find her doing just that.

It took Steve twenty more minutes to find Kaluakoi Road and follow it to where Kono's house sat right on the beach. He had heard some of the best waves could be found in this area and it was secluded for the most part as well as being privately owned. It meant you had lots and lots of waves to yourself. Even though there were some resorts in the area, they were farther away and didn't have the same beach access as owners did. Steve slowed down as he counted the houses. His heart was pounding in his chest.

It was a little after eight o'clock in the morning when he pulled up to the beautiful house. It was small but more than adequate. He tried to peer in the windows, but the glass was opaque and everything looked blurry. He knocked, but there was no answer. She had to be out surfing. He grabbed his bag and walked around the house on a path of stepping-stones. He looked down and saw Kono's name on some of them. It looked like Kono and the many kids in her family had made them. He rounded the house and saw a beautiful Lanai leading to a set of broad stairs down to the beach.

His eyes scanned the water and there she was. He crossed to the steps and sat down to watch her. As always she was poetry in motion: one graceful hand grazing the wall of water in the curl she was riding. As she came out of the curl, she turned her board back over the crest of the wave and headed out again never even getting close to the beach. She continued like this for over an hour and he wondered if when she was sitting out in the calm water waiting for a wave her eyes had spied him sitting on her steps.

He tried to take deep breaths, but his heart was literally beating out of his chest and just sitting there waiting for her was making him dizzy. This was crazy. He closed his eyes for a minute, using his SEAL training to try and calm himself. When he opened them again she was making her way out of the surf with her board under her arm.

The turquoise bikini she was wearing showed off her dark rich skin. It was obvious she had been spending a lot of time in the sun. He hair was much longer and she reached up to tuck it behind her ear. He knew this was a gesture she made when she was nervous. She stopped about fifteen feet from him and jammed her surfboard in the ground. After briefly worrying her lower lip with her teeth she walked straight past him up the stairs.

He could barely make out her next words.

"I will kill Chin for this."

That was followed by the sound of her sliding the long door off the Lanai shut so hard the chimes hanging in the rafters of it began to jingle loudly. He grimaced when he heard her flip the lock.

Every part of him wanted to jump up and pound on the door, demanding that she let him in. The other part of him knew better than to do that. He stared out at the ocean and waited for her. How long that would be he didn't know.

At one point he heard her talking loudly. She had to be on the phone with Chin. He was sure he heard a "dammit" and an "I trusted you" before she hung up and he assumed threw the phone across the room. He heard a loud cracking sound as it struck some unsuspecting object.

An hour passed and then two. Finally she reemerged. Instead of talking to him she walked down the stairs and around to a small shed beside the other side of the house. He watched with interest as she began to haul out surfboards and carry them down closer to the water. There were several sizes and he was fascinated by her actions. What was she doing? Then he heard it. A bus horn sounded and she walked past him to wait by the bottom of the stairs.

He made an attempt to get her attention.

"Kono…"

"So help me Steve, if you say anything right now I will hit you."

"But…"

"Don't! Just don't."

Just then a tall blonde muscle bound guy made his way behind the house followed by a group of about ten people.

"Hey everybody. This is Kono and she's just about the best surfer Molokai has ever seen. She's got the trophies to prove it. She'll be your teacher and I guarantee you she will have you up on a board by the end of the lesson."

He threw Kono a huge smile and she smiled back.

The guy noticed Steve sitting there and threw her a quizzical look. Kono rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask."

The next two hours Kono worked with the two families and the two single guys who were there for the lessons. Steve watched her with the tourists. She was so good with them and patient. She was especially good with the kids. One of the single guys tried to hit on her, but she put him in his place with an easy smile and a joke. He was curious about the guy who brought them though. He obviously worked at one of the resorts. At one point he heard her call him Brad. Of course his name would be "Brad". He was obviously one of the beach bums who worked the tourist trade so they could spend all their free time surfing. There was a familiarity between them that bothered Steve. Was she seeing this guy?

He got his answer when they got ready to leave. As the last of the tourists headed around the house he pulled Kono to him as if to say "mine". Making sure he made eye contact with Steve he bent to kiss her. She didn't resist. He whispered something in her ear about taking care of Steve for her and Kono smirked at his show of macho. Steve's lips curled into a small smile. He wouldn't last. Kono didn't need any guy running interference for her. She pushed him away.

"I got it."

With one last threatening look thrown at Steve, he walked back down the path.

"See you tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

So she's dating. He hadn't expected that, but then again it had been six months. A lot can happen in that amount of time, but a blonde surfer? Blech. The idea of that guy having his hands all over Kono made his skin crawl.

Kono wouldn't even look at Steve as she started putting the surfboards back in the shed. He got up and quietly carried some of them over and leaned them against it.

He could tell from Kono's expression that she was seething with anger. Good. Maybe if he made her mad enough she would talk to him. She went to get the last surfboard, but he deliberately beat her to it.

"I don't need your help.

"I know, but I need yours."

"You aren't welcome here Steve."

"Come on Kono. Just give me five minutes."

"Go to hell Steve."

And with that she slammed the shed door closed and disappeared into the house. After about half an hour he heard a motorcycle start up in the garage and he walked around to see her speed off down the street.

So she bought herself a motorcycle and it looked just like his. Hmmm. He decided he needed to get some provisions as it looked like he was going to have to lay siege to her home to get his hearing with her. He was a Navy SEAL after all. She had no idea how stubborn he could be. He was not leaving. She would have to have him arrested for trespassing before she could get rid of him. He prayed she didn't think of that and climbed in the jeep he drove to go get some provisions.

After a lunch at the local café he used the public restrooms on the beach and took a shower. He bought a couple more t-shirts, an ice chest and some groceries. It was getting into the late afternoon by the time he was done exploring and he returned to Kono's to set up camp. Her garage door was closed, so he knew she was home.

He made his way around back and was surprised to find her sitting on the stairs staring out at the ocean. Every time he saw her now he ached for the friendship they once had. When he came into her view she was startled for a moment until her eyes landed on the ice chest and the bag of groceries on top.

"Oh, no you don't."

Steve ignored her and climbed the stairs to set it down by one of the chaise lounges he planned to bed down on. She was up and in his face. Finally they were going to talk.

"How long do you think you can stay here Steve? Five-0 isn't going to wait for you forever. Give it up now and just go home. I don't ever want to see you again."

"I'd give up Five-0 if that's what it took to get you to talk to me Kono."

Her response shocked him.

"Like hell you would. That's all that matters to you. You won't last a week here before you're on a plane back."

"You're wrong."

"And what have you ever done to make me think otherwise?"

He had no answer for her.

"Just give me a chance Kono."

"What? So you can stop feeling guilty? Well, forget it. Get the hell of my Lanai and off this island. I don't want you in my life. Do you hear me?"

Realizing she had said way too much, she rose from the stairs. Steve tried to catch her hand as she passed him, but she slapped it away and slammed her sliding door once again.

He thought he heard her crying, but he couldn't be sure. He flopped down on the lounge and dropped his face in his hands. He really hadn't been prepared for her anger after all. His felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

At some point as the sun started to set he heard her doorbell and knew she had left with "Brad". He pulled some lunchmeat out of the ice chest and made a sandwich. He found himself watching the sea just like Kono had been doing earlier. The white caps were starting to shine in the moonlight and he thought about her riding those waves.

His thoughts drifted to another time and laughter and teasing and watching old episodes of Chips and hugs when they closed a case. He swallowed hard and threw the rest of the sandwich away. He pulled out a beer and leaned back to think what he could do tomorrow to reach her.

Around ten o'clock a car pulled up out front and a door slammed. She was home early. He could hear the guy drive off. So they probably hadn't been intimate…at least not tonight. He turned to watch Kono turn on a light. He could see her living area better now. It was really nice. She came over to look outside. When she saw him laying on a chaise lounge her face registered something for a second and then the irritated mask fell back into place. Their eyes met and locked on each other for a few moments. She suddenly jerked the long curtain that went across the sliding door shut.

He sighed and relaxed back down again. Does she care that he's there at all? It only took a few moments for him to get his answer.

The door slid open and she tossed a blanket at him, slamming the door shut again. The lock clicked into place.

He couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face…She still cared.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Kono

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Uh…what?

Author Notes: You guys are the best! Your reviews make me sing in the shower and run to my laptop every free minute to write more. I even make story notes on my IPhone during meetings. It's like an addiction. Okay, so, it's time to hear from Kono. Everything has been Steve's POV up until now. What's going on in her mind?

Kono leaned back against the curtain and took several deep breaths, willing herself not to cry again. She wanted to kick herself for throwing Steve the blanket, but it was impossible not to. Even after everything she still cared about his wellbeing.

All night with Brad all she could think about was the fact that Steve McGarrett was sitting on her Lanai. He had come to find her. She never thought he would. She had always wanted to believe he cared, but his actions six months ago had left her confused and hurt and impossibly angry with him.

She pushed off the door and made her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed. He could rot out there for all she cared. It was important for her to stick to her resolve. She couldn't get involved again with a man that had hurt her so badly. First he abandoned her, then he ignored her, then he arrested her and interrogated her like he would a common criminal and finally he acted like nothing happened when he found out she did it all for him.

She understood that he wasn't much of a talker, but not once did he say a thank you or I'm sorry or ask her if she was okay. If he thought punching Fryer made everything okay between them, he was mistaken.

She was convinced that he did that as much for himself as he did her. Afterwards he had just expected her to fall in step with the rest of the team. He never even looked at her as they walked away. That had hurt more than anything. At least Chin had hugged her.

She slipped into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. As much as she tried to forget about it, her thoughts went back to that morning. Even as she had started getting close to shore on one of her waves she knew the man sitting on her back steps was Steve. No one looked like he did. Even sitting down she had recognized his body language. He was there waiting for her to come out of the water. Chin had obviously told him where she was, but why after six months?

She stalled for as long as she could, but as she had walked towards him her guts had been tied in knots. All she could think about was how mad she was at Chin. Once inside she had called him and they had it out. She didn't even say hello when he answered.

"Kelly here."

"What the hell, Chin?"

"Uh, hey Cuz. I guess he got there."

"You promised Chin."

"Kono, I did it because I know you're not happy. I can hear it every time we talk. This separation isn't doing anybody any good. You pretend you've found another life, but is it enough for you? I don't think it is."

Chin could hear her breathing, but she didn't respond.

"Steve's a wreck. He got shot yesterday Kono. He took two slugs straight to the chest. If he hadn't had on a vest, he'd be dead. If you could have seen the look on his face you'd understand why I did it. I'm sure he's in incredible pain from the bruising, but he went to find you anyway. That's how much he misses you."

The sound of Kono's breath catching came across the phone. She was listening. Chin kept going.

"It's like he doesn't care any more. He was always reckless, but now he doesn't seem to care at all about himself. All he's done for months is look for you in his spare time. He's been relentless. You have to talk to him Kono. If nothing else, give the man some closure. You say he doesn't care. I say he cares too much."

He could hear a soft sob now.

"Kono, Honey, I care so much about you and I know the two of you can work this out. You're so much alike sometimes it's crazy. Neither one of you wants to admit how much you care or how much pain you feel, but I know Kono. I know you and I know Steve. You need each other. Please, Kono. Just give him a chance to explain himself."

"I'm not promising anything Chin. I have to think."

"That's all I'm asking. I know I broke a promise to you and I've never done that before, but I did this out of love Kono. Love for you and love for Steve. You are both Ohana. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

Kono could hardly find her voice.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Once she hung up, the floodgates opened up and she threw herself on her bed. She cried off and on for the next two hours before her surfing lessons.

Every memory she had of Five-0 came to her mind; the way they had each other's backs, the joy when they solved a case, the fun it was to figure it out and the partying when it was over. She got up about fifteen minutes before the bus arrived and washed her face. She had to pull herself together. She was not a crier. This was so ridiculous.

When she came outside again he was there waiting. She had pretended to ignore him and had started setting up for her class, but she had been hyper aware of him in her peripheral vision.

Part of her was glad Brad had acted possessive with her. She wanted Steve to know she had moved on, but in reality, the guy was just a distraction. She would never become serious about someone like him and she felt bad for stringing him along.

It wouldn't hurt if Steve were a little bit jealous, not that she thought he would ever have those kinds of feelings for her. She certainly didn't have them for him. So why was she so destroyed about this situation? Why couldn't she move on?

God, she had missed him so much and not just him. She missed Danny and Chin. She guessed the new girl had settled into her space really well by now. It hurt so much, but at the same time she couldn't go back to work for someone who didn't trust her. His actions in the interrogation room told the truth.

It took everything she had not to break down when he started helping her with the surfboards. The only way to keep her emotions under control was to get angry. So, she did.

Afterwards she decided a motorcycle ride would clear her head and she headed out along the coastline. If she stayed away long enough it would be time for her date and she could effectively ignore him all day.

When she got back from her ride, however, and had found that he was gone, that sinking feeling in her stomach would not go away. She had lain down on a lounge chair and napped, but not before convincing herself she was right all along. He gave up way too easily.

That's when he walked up on her with the ice chest and it took all she could do to hold on to her emotions. When he started all that crap about giving up Five-0 if he had to, she found her anger coming back all over again.

Once inside she broke down and had started to wonder if she would ever be able to stop crying.

Her time with Brad had gone really badly. She was a terrible date that night and ended up breaking things off with him.

"Is it because of that guy?"

"Yes and no."

She didn't know what else to tell him because she didn't really know herself what to think. She did know Brad wasn't whom she wanted.

Thinking about Steve laying out there on her Lanai meant she was probably not going to get any sleep. She slipped under the covers and tried to spread out on her queen size bed in an attempt to make it not feel so big and lonely.

Damn him. She had at least been able to lead some kind of life here before he came. After several attempts to get comfortable, Kono sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Her sobs once again wracked her chest and she prayed he was gone the next morning. Her heart couldn't survive another confrontation with him.

No matter what happened tomorrow, she knew her life was never going to be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Kono

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Uh…hmm.

Author Notes: Hey Guys! I tried to post this last night, but something was wrong with the document download. It wouldn't download my piece and I tried for a couple of hours. Glad they fixed whatever it was. I snuck away and got a couple of hours to write today. I had to get it on paper as thoughts were overtaking me and I was afraid I wouldn't remember. Your reviews are so clever and kind. I save them in a special folder and reread them sometimes. Sad, but true. Okay, so back to our story. An accident forces Kono to have to rely on Steve. Maybe some headway is made.

The next three days went pretty much the same.

Steve waited eagerly to see her every morning.

She ignored him all day.

He did notice after a day or so he would catch her watching him. If he looked her way she looked away. It seemed childish on both their parts, but he was going to play this by ear. If he pushed too hard he might force her too soon and he'd lose whatever chance he ever thought he'd have. A couple of times he took an early run and came back to stand on the beach and watch her surf. Saturday he surprised her by taking one of the boards out of the shed and he was surfing when she went to get her own board.

He watched her deliberating what to do. He smiled to himself when he saw her toss her hair and head for the surf. There was no way she was going to let him keep her from the water. He had counted on that. The two of them surfed side by side, but nothing was said. Was this her way of calling a truce? God, he hoped so. Maybe it was just her way of telling him he wouldn't change her life with his presence. That thought made him sullen for the rest of the day.

Saturday was a busy day for her. She taught lessons all day long and he continued to marvel at her patience. Brad had come back the first day after their date, but Kono had ignored him. As he left that morning he leaned in to speak to Steve.

"I don't know who you are to her, but if you hurt her…"

He had left the threat hanging in the air. Kono looked frustrated and angry. The next two days a different guy showed up with the tourists.

Saturday night, as it started to get dark, Kono came and took a surfboard out of the shed and headed back to her garage. Steve followed her around the house and watched as she put the surfboard in the back, got into the little jeep she had bought and drove off. He jumped in his rental and followed her to one of the resorts. As he padded out onto the beach she met up with about 12 other surfers.

The resort was putting on a huge luau and Kono and the others were obviously part of the entertainment as they lit torches and paddled out with one arm to night surf in to the shore where the Luau was. They were scattered all the way down the beach and Steve listened to the applause from the vacationers.

It was beautiful to look at, but his heart broke when he thought about what she did now. She had been an international surfer and an amazing kick ass police officer. This could not be her life now. He wouldn't let it be. He tried to identify exactly what he was feeling for her in the moment: admiration, respect, sadness, frustration, a little fear…love?

He thinks about what he's learned the last three days.

She's made a life, regardless of what he thinks about it.

She has a home.

She has a job.

She doesn't need him.

She dates.

He's jealous.

It takes all his strength to turn away from her as she's talking to her friends afterwards and head back to her house. He doesn't hear her jeep until well after midnight. She must have gone out and partied with them. What if she'd brought someone home?

He flopped down on the lounger that he had come to hate over the last couple of days.

It was in those next few moments, lying on her chaise, looking out at the moon hanging over the water that he realized something that he didn't want to admit. Somewhere, somehow, along the way, he had actually fallen for this strong, brave, unstoppable woman. How did he not see it before? That's why he was miserable. He wanted her.

That night he tossed and turned before he finally drifted to sleep in the early morning hours.

The sun had been up for some time when he woke up Sunday morning. Why hadn't he woken up when the bus came? Then it dawned on him. It must be her day off. He sat up and looked around before he spotted her out on the waves. Even though it was not his choice to be in this situation, he had to admit he really loved waking up and having her his first sight in the mornings. She was in rare form and the waves were huge. They were always big during the winter months here on the islands, but these seemed especially large.

He wondered if they were the first sets caused by some tropical storm coming in from the north. He hoped not. The idea of being out here on her Lanai during one of those did not excite him. This was the time of year when they had a lot.

The late morning dragged on towards noon and he sat mesmerized by her. She took one particularly gnarly one and he stood up to admire her. She must have seen him watching her because to his horror she wobbled and the board flipped out from under her sending her tumbling in the massive waves. He couldn't see her, just the board rolling and tumbling towards shore in the breakers. Finally he saw her head break water and she grabbed for the board, wading to shore.

He's on high alert when he sees her hobbling out of the water. She can't seem to get out of the surf and he's up and running to her. Blood is running down her foot and she jams the surfboard into the ground falling down when she finally gets closer to the house.

As he reached her she sputtered.

"I cut my foot on some coral. I think it's pretty bad."

He kneeled down in the sand beside her and reached for her foot to examine it.

"We need to wash it off and look at it. I'm pretty sure you need stitches"

Kono grimaced at the thought she needed his help. Before she knew what he was doing, he had stripped his shirt off and was wrapping it around her foot. She had seen him without his shirt plenty of times, but had never been this close to him when he was like this.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to get blood all over your floor."

Why did he have to be so practical about everything? Before she could protest, he reached down and scooped her up in one fluid motion.

They were both in sensory overload never having been this close before. Kono was aware of his arm around her back cupping her ribs just under her breast and his other arm under her thighs.

Steve could feel her soft skin and her wet hair brushing his chest as she finally dropped her head to his shoulder. He was worried she would pass out. It didn't take much blood loss for someone to faint, although he knew her pretty well and doubted she would lose consciousness. She was pretty tough. Her face was awfully pale all of a sudden though.

He carried her in the house and turned down a hall he was pretty sure led to her bathroom. Thankfully he was right and sat her on top of her bathroom counter. He placed one hand under her calf and eased her foot into the sink, gently removing the t-shirt that was pretty bloody at this point. He turned the water on and gave her an apologetic look as he slid her foot under the stream. The grimace she made was all he needed to know she was in a lot of pain.

Steve bent his head and carefully prodded the wound to assess it.

Her face is a mask as she watches him tenderly care for her.

In that moment he makes it awfully hard to hate him.

He carefully dries it with the part of his shirt that isn't bloody.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

She silently points under the sink. He pulls it out and starts opening butterfly bandages to try and close the cut and stem the bleeding. Then he firmly, but carefully wraps it in gauze and she can't stand how tender he's being. The hints of tears begin to form in her eyes and when he looks at her he thinks she is in more pain than he first thought.

"We need to take you in. You're definitely going to need stitches."

"No."

"Yes Kono. For once trust me on this. I know when a wound can get by without them and you need to see a doctor."

She closes her eyes and sighs. She hates having to count on him for anything.

"Okay. Fine, but put a shirt on first."

His eyes fly up to meet hers and he can't help the smile that forms on his lips as he runs quickly back outside to grab a shirt out of his duffle. He doesn't put it on though until he's back in her bathroom where she is leaning against the mirror. She rolls her eyes as his muscles ripple when he tugs it on.

He scoops her up in his arms again and heads out to his rental jeep.

"Put me down McGarrett. I can walk."

Steve tightens his grip on her.

"No you can't and not on this foot for a while until the stitches come out."

"Put me down!"

She continues to squirm and fight him, but his grip tightens on her.

"Dammit woman! You are so stubborn. For once in your life let me do something for you. Everything you've ever done has been for me…for others. Let your walls down for half a second Kono and let me help you."

She stiffens in his arms, but stops fighting him, so he continues to her front door as she leans down to grab her wallet from the side table. He carries her out and sets her in the jeep wishing it were farther away. He liked the way she felt in his arms.

On the way to the hospital, not one word passes between them at first. He chances a glance at her once to be sure she's still with him.

"You doing okay?"

His answer is an angry stare.

Once they reach the ER he parks and once again lifts her into his arms. She doesn't fight him this time as her bandage is once again soaked in blood and she's feeling really woozy. A nurse meets him as he explains her injury. Thankfully they let him carry her straight back due to the bloody bandage. Once he places her on a gurney, however, the nurse makes him go and move his jeep.

When he returns, the same nurse tells him to wait out in the waiting room. Kono doesn't want him back with her. That hurts.

It takes three ridiculous hours before she is stitched up and wheeled out in a wheelchair.

The only time she speaks to him on the way home is to ask him to stop at a Walgreen's so she can rent some crutches.

When they get back to her place he refuses to let her walk inside with the crutches, and instead lifts her like she is a feather and takes her out back. He settles her on one of the lounges and puts a pillow under her foot.

He cooks steaks and she eats without argument. They each watch the other one when they think they aren't looking. After dinner she refuses his help and uses the crutches to take herself to bed. She knows her hair is tangled and dirty, but she just brushes her teeth and slips into her pajamas

It's another sleepless night for both of them.

Apparently she has Mondays off too since he doesn't see her the next morning even when it reaches the time for the bus to arrive. It suddenly occurs to him that she might need him. He takes a huge risk and walks into her house unannounced since she left the door unlocked last night.

Kono had stayed in bed late and then decided that taking a bath was the best bet. Balancing on one foot did not sound like fun. It wasn't until she was trying to rinse off her hair by turning on the shower that she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Are you okay in there?"

She pulled the drain and slipped up onto the side of the tub. The idea that he was right outside the door and she was naked was mortifying for some reason. Why?

Steve leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door and grinned.

"I can come in and help if you need me to."

"I got this. Now go away."

He laughed and knowing she would be a while he slipped into her guest bath and used the restroom. When she finally emerged from inside the house, he saw she was carrying the dressings kit the hospital gave her and trying to use her crutches at the same time. Steve was on his feet immediately, but she waved him away.

"At least let me take the kit for you."

She relented and eased herself down on the lounge chair. As she opened the bag he noticed how hard it was going to be for her to re-bandage her injured foot. He looked at the line of stitches; thankful she didn't lose a toe or worse.

He sat down on her lounge chair and pulled her bandaged foot into his lap. She instantly started to pull back.

"Relax. I'm just going to replace the bandage for you. It will be easier for me."

She huffed and then settled back with her arms folded and watched him as he worked on her.

He whistled as he looked over the wound.

"Wow! Twelve stitches! That coral really did a number on you."

She becomes aware of his hand on her foot and the other one holding her calf. His head is bent over her and she has a chance to take him in. It's been so long since she was able to just look at him. As hard as she tries she can't stop the shiver that runs through her.

Steve is overwhelmed by his feelings as he holds her slender foot in his hands. His fingers are feather light as he applies the ointment and begins to wrap her back up. When he's done his eyes come up to meet hers and he places her foot carefully back on the chaise. He scoots closer to her, never breaking eye contact and before she realizes what he's doing his lips connect with hers in a tender kiss and his hand slips to curl around the back of her neck, pulling her close. When he releases her lips and pulls back they both search each other's faces.

What Kono sees in his eyes scares her. She loses all control, slaps him with everything she has, shoves him off the lounger onto the floor and grabs her crutches to head into the house.

Once inside with the door shut and locked, Kono waits for her heart to slow down.

Crap. It's all too painfully obvious now. She's in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Kono

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. But…

Author Notes: I've had this chapter in my head since I first started planning this fic. It had pretty much written itself before I put it on paper. It was the hinge piece of everything else. I hope you enjoy the storm.

Steve stands and kicks the chaise lounge over and then regrets the ache in his own foot as he plops down on the one he's been sleeping on and drops his head in his hands.

He believes himself to be perhaps the stupidest person on the planet. He doesn't even know how it happened. She was there and she was soft and she needed him and he realized he had wanted her for so long. He couldn't help himself, but now he probably ruined everything.

He jumped up, grabbed his duffle bag and ran for his jeep. Throwing it into gear he headed out not knowing what he was going to do. Should he leave? Should he catch a plane back to Oahu? He stopped in the small tourist area with beach access again and took a shower like usual. After he changed clothes, he sat down on one of the benches overlooking the water to think. His cheek still stung from where she had hit him or was that just his imagination and his heart hurting?

He wasn't aware at first of the dark clouds rolling in. The thought running through his head was you ruined it.

You ruined it.

How could he undo what he had done an hour ago? She would hate him for sure now. Wouldn't she? He tried to kiss her before he even apologized for what he'd put her through? No one could mistake what that slap meant. He needed to hear a friendly voice right now. There was only one person he could talk to about this. Danny would never understand. He'd just confirm what an idiot he was. He could hear the concern in Chin's voice when he answered.

"Hey Steve. How are you?"

"She called you didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did."

"I totally screwed this up man."

"I'm not so sure you did Steve. Both Danny and I have seen this thing building with you two for a long time. We've watched this dance between you. The looks and the smiles didn't go unnoticed. We both knew you had feelings for each other, but we were certain you were oblivious. Let me just say that after the kiss, she realizes how she feels as well." 

"Really? She told you she has feelings for me?"

"Go back Steve. She thinks you left and she's crying her eyes out right now. She's convinced you thought she was rejecting you for good so she thinks you're gone. You startled her when you kissed her. I've never heard her so upset and I've known her for her entire life Brah."

"It sure felt like she didn't want me."

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do. Yes. I do."

"Then go back and wait her out. She's already missing you. Go to her. If you don't you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. If I hadn't gone back to Malia I wouldn't be with her today. She was so worth swallowing my pride for. Understand?"

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair as a shapely woman strolled up to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Steve stood up and started moving towards his jeep.

"No. It's all yours."

He missed the look of disappointment that crossed the woman's face and started up his engine.

"Thanks Chin. I owe you one."

"Just don't hurt her again Steve. She deserves to be loved completely. If you can't do that then walk away and don't ever contact her again."

"I will. If she gives me a chance, I won't ever let her go."

"Take care Steve…of yourself and Kono. Bye."

"Thank you Chin. Bye."

Steve broke a few speed limits getting back to Kono's. He grabbed his bag and made his way back around the house to his usual spot on the Lanai. The wind was starting to pick up and he looked at the now angry clouds building and rolling in. It was turning as dark as night. Any minute the sky was going to open up. He knew without a doubt that the Lanai was going to only provide limited protection. The wind was going to blow the rain right onto the patio area.

He started putting the cushions into the storage benches Kono had and folding his bedding so it would fit in a small cupboard she kept out there. He drug the frames of the two chairs and two chaise lounges over to the far corner causing Kono to hobble on her crutches to the sliding door and look out at him.

Their eyes met and he could tell Chin was right.

She had been crying.

As they looked at each other through the glass, the rain had started to fall with a vengeance. It came well over half way into the Lanai and streaks of lightning; rare in Hawaii crisscrossed the sky.

Steve broke eye contact finally and pulled his bag up with him into a corner of the three-sided porch and leaned against the house. It was going to be a long afternoon and night. He might have to pack it in and get a hotel, but he didn't want Kono to think he was leaving again, so maybe he could tough it out. Pretty soon the rain was blowing enough to reach him and he was starting to get wet. Just as he caved in and picked up his bag again the door slid open.

"You better come inside, but only because of the storm. This doesn't change anything."

Steve sent a silent thank you up to Mother Nature and followed her in the house.

He dropped his bag inside on the floor and they stood side by side, watching the storm roll in, bringing incredible waves.

Both of them could feel the heat and the tension pouring off the other one.

All of a sudden there was a huge crack and the electricity went out.

Crap.

The two of them found themselves standing really close in almost complete darkness.

The ocean was an amazing sight at the moment. Lightning was streaking across the sky and thunderclaps that rattled the house made both of them jump. The rain was coming almost all the way into the Lanai and the waves were monstrous. The beach would be a mess of debris in the morning.

Steve turned to look at her profile in the semi-darkness created by the storm. She had her jaw set and there was no more evidence of the tears Chin had talked about.

He fumbled for what to say. He felt like he had when he and Catherine broke up. There were really no words to express the feelings he had at that moment and he wasn't in love with Catherine like he knew he was with Kono.

He knew he had to say…do…something or he was going to have to leave when the storm let up. It was now or never. He opened his mouth to speak not knowing what he was going to say, but her trembling voice froze him in his spot.

"Did I hurt you?"

He stared at the churning ocean and his mouth felt like sandpaper.

"Yeah, you did, but the unspoken words hurt worse than any slap or punch you could have delivered."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Steve waited for her. He wondered if she was having as much trouble as he was with forming words and talking about feelings. Besides, these were deep feelings that could change their relationship forever. It was like the storm was in the very room they occupied. Would it crush them?

The next thing he knew she was turning sideways to him and he felt her hand cupping his cheek and gently turning his face towards hers. It was in stark contrast to the world outside.

He could barely hear her voice above the rain, wind and thunder.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

He tentatively covered her hand with his and pressed it harder to his cheek.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I deserved the slap Kono. I deserve a lot worse for my stupid and as Danny so aptly puts it: Neanderthal ways. I didn't even know I was hurting you. That's how messed up and egocentric I've been."

"I take it we're not talking about the slap anymore."

"Kono, there are only six people who matter to me in this life: Mary, Joe, Chin, Grace, Danny and you. The way I hurt you was unforgiveable, but I'm asking you to forgive me anyway, because I can't live knowing that someone I care so deeply about isn't in my life anymore."

Kono dropped her hand.

"Then why did you cut me out before?"

"I never intended to. I honestly don't completely know why I reacted like I did. I've gone over and over it again and again for the last six months. It torments me until I can't sleep. At first I was embarrassed by what I had done. My pride got the better of me."

He watched her face for a reaction.

"Kono, that day in the booking room I thought I saw disappointment in your eyes. I couldn't stand the idea that I had disappointed you so I stayed away when I got out."

"Why did you think the worst of me though? When I was in that interrogation room you treated me like someone you didn't even know. The whole time you were yelling at me I kept screaming inside, "It's me, Kono. Don't you know me at all?" To think that you were disappointed in me even a little bit was killing me Steve."

Her voice was wavering. A streak of lightning lit up her face and his heart sunk at what he saw there. He had to say it all now or lose her.

"I felt guilty, like it was my fault if you were dirty. I was terrified for you. All these thoughts were running through my head. What if you were convicted of murder? If you went to prison I'd never see you again or if I did it would be with a glass barrier between us. What if it was my fault for what happened? You went willingly with me that day to help Chin, but I instigated it. I put you at risk."

"But when it came down to the end you didn't trust me."

"I didn't trust myself. I had feelings for you and I felt like I couldn't admit them openly. I was confused about the way you made me feel, but Kono, I'm not confused any more."

Kono was not letting up.

"Why couldn't you have said, "I'm here no matter what. That's what families do. They stick by each other. I stuck by Chin when everyone else was sure he was a dirty cop because I loved him and I knew him. I knew and trusted his heart. Nothing he could have done would have convinced me otherwise. I thought that's how you felt about me, but you proved me wrong."

Steve stepped behind her then and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew he was shaking, but he didn't care if she knew now.

"Did I ruin this…the possibility…of us?"

"I…I don't know. I honestly don't know if I can get past it."

Steve's hand slid down her arms and wrapped around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and they were cheek to cheek. He could feel her trembling as well.

He kept going, trying to let her see all of his mistakes and all of his love at the same time.

"All I can tell you about those minutes in the interrogation room is that I was terrified. I was so afraid of what it could mean for you that I panicked, and when I get in situations like that I use anger to protect myself. I couldn't let all the emotions I was feeling show. I was that scared."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Just like I've been scared for the last six months. Kono I…I love you. For the first time in my life I love a woman in the forever way. It scares me to death. If you don't feel the same way or you can't get past what happened I don't know what I'll do. I'm not sure I can live without seeing you every day."

He took a deep breath and continued as long as she let him.

"Even if you don't feel anything beyond friendship, please come back to Oahu. I'd…I'd like to be your friend even if you don't want me…"

She turned in his arms and he saw a tear run down her cheek. She cupped his face and her lips felt soft against his as she gave herself to him. After the kiss she pulled back to look at him.

He pressed her against the glass, pressing the backs of her hands into the smooth surface with his palms. His lips sought hers and he felt like electricity was running through the room. Maybe it was the lightning. He didn't know, but he was drowning in her. He never knew he would feel this way once she was in his arms. It was so unbelievable.

He slowly slid his hands down the inside of her arms all the way to her waist. He lifted her up then and her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms dropped down around his neck.

He slid his arms back up around her back completely enfolding her in his arms.

He held her to him.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Couldn't if I tried."

"Same page this time?"

"Same page."

"If you want me to stop and slow down here Kono, you're going to have to tell me now, because there's no turning back after this."

"Don't want anyone else. Just you."


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Kono

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Aaaaaaaghhhhhh…

Author Notes: Sorry guys. I had planned to post yesterday, but my computer tap bar got stuck and everywhere I touched anything it started dragging it. I had to pay a little visit to the Mac store to get it fixed today. Fortunately they could do it while I waited. Hooray! Okay, stand back folks. The fluff is flying in this one. Ain't love grand?

Just you.

The words moved Steve in a way he couldn't even imagine he'd feel. The storm continued to rage outside as their emotions were raging inside. Steve pulled back and looked at Kono. They both saw the desire in the other one's eyes. Steve captured her lips again and walked back to her bedroom carrying her in his arms.

He knew he could show her what he failed to express verbally. They sank down on the bed. His assault on her was relentless, but at the same time tender and loving. She had to feel how much he loved her. It was in every touch, every caress…every kiss.

Her soft sigh encouraged him and he locked eyes with her in the semi dark as he undressed her and they made love.

The sun shone across the bed and Steve watched the light play in Kono's hair. She was sprawled across his chest and had her head tucked into his shoulder. His arm felt so good wrapped around her and he could feel her naked body pressed to him.

He tried replaying the night in his head just to reassure himself it really happened.

He had made love all night to Kono Kalakaua, the woman he loved. She had been an amazing lover. She was tender and adventurous and as insatiable as he had been. He ran his hand up and down her back now and marveled at the softness.

He stayed still worrying that when she woke up she would feel differently. What if last night was just a release…a one-night stand? What if it was spurred on by anger and a desire to get even with him? What if she kicked him out again? His heart would not survive. Now that he had been with her…really been with her, he was lost. There was so much more he wanted now.

He wanted a life with her. He wanted a kid with her. He wanted to stand in front of everyone he loved, watch her walk across a sandy beach with a flower in her hair and become his wife.

He wanted to wake up a few years from now with his hands resting on her swollen belly and feel his child kick. He wanted forever.

He felt her start to stir in his arms and he tightened his embrace.

He looked up. If whoever was listening up there could hear him, he begged for just a few more minutes of this. His hand ran up and down her back in soft caresses and he turned his head to take in her scent. He swore he could die right now and be happy.

He smiled when he heard a soft moan escape her lips, but he needed to play it cool. _Don't panic McGarrett. Your track record when you panic stinks. _He had to play it cool and see what happened, but his heart was speeding up and he hoped she couldn't feel it. How could she not? She was positioned right over it.

"Morning."

"Mmm. Morning."

Her voice was cute when it was drowsy and sleep filled.

"Are you in much pain?"

"From the stitches or last night?"

Steve could feel her smiling into his shoulder.

"Last night was…" 

"Epic?"

"Good word choice."

Kono smoothed her hand across his chest and ran it up alongside his cheek. Steve shivered as she raised her face to meet his hazel eyes.

"Steve…"

"Please don't say it Kono."

"Say what?"

"That this is it."

Kono's eyes went wide.

"You think I want to end this?"

"You don't?"

"Steve, I know I've probably made you extremely insecure with the way I left and everything, but last night was the best night of my life because I made love to the only man I have ever loved."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

He had to make sure he heard her right.

"You love me."

"Are you not hearing me Sailor?"

She leaned back and took in his confused face and then delighted in watching it morph as he grasped what she had just said. His eyes went straight to hers and the biggest smile she had ever seen on his usually stoic face spread slowly from his lips to his twinkling eyes. Her heart instantly went to mush.

Suddenly Steve flipped her on her back and leaned up on one side. He ran his fingers down from her hairline to her face in a caress that sent her shivering. He continued to trail his palm down to her hips never breaking eye contact with her as his voice came out deep and ragged.

"I love you so much."

The rest of the morning was spent in bed.

Sometime around lunch Kono's stomach rumbled so loudly Steve started chuckling.

"Hey! Can I help it if I worked up an appetite?"

"Did you know a SEAL can go three days without food?"

"Yeah, well, this "SEAL", the one in my bed, isn't "getting any" unless he feeds his girl now."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"His girl. Are you my girl Kono?"

"I've been your girl all along. You were just too stupid to figure it out until now."

"Hey, now! That's harsh!"

"I know. Sorry. I need to let it go once and for all."

"I'll apologize for the rest of my life if you'll let me."

"Now that doesn't sound like Steve McGarrett. Where did he go? This new guy is kind of a whimp."

"Man. The insults just keep coming. I may get a complex."

"As if you didn't already have one."

"And again she wounds me. This means war woman."

Steve tickled her until she screamed for mercy and crawled out of bed, hopping naked on one foot through the house. Steve was up and in pursuit just as she reached the kitchen and pulled on the fridge door. He circled her waist with his hands and pulled her against him as she perused her fridge. Reaching for a plate of pineapple and grapes, she popped one in her mouth and offered Steve one back over her shoulder. He took it and her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

"Oh, no you don't. I am eating before round two."

"There's going to be a round two?"

Steve grinned and Kono turned to pat his cheek.

"And three and four and…get my drift?"

"Then by all means, let's get some energy food fast."

Steve released her to take the plate and started inhaling big chunks of pineapple.

"Who knew you would be like this?"

He took the plate from her and set it on the counter before swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to a bar stool.

"You can't carry me around for the whole two weeks."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can. Just watch me."

They looked into each other's eyes as they fed each other the plate of fruit. Steve's eyes wandered from hers as he ran them over her naked body, committing her to memory. Now he would know what she looked like under her clothes. It made him feel very possessive all of a sudden. Kono started to blush under his gaze. She had been drinking in his abs and tattoos so she couldn't very well complain though.

Steve popped the last grape in his mouth.

"We should probably eat something a little more substantial."

They looked at each other for about a second.

"Nope. I'm good. You?"

Kono smirked at him.

"I'm good."

She was back in his arms and he was racing to her bedroom before she could even blink.

They didn't emerge until later that evening. Steve grilled some chicken and they had salad. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and he couldn't take his eyes off her legs. This was turning into an addiction, but he didn't care. He was happy…really happy for the first time in over five years. He was so thankful Chin had brought her into his life. He owed the man a great debt.

It hit him then that Chin had no idea how things had turned out.

"We should call Chin."

Kono was just about to take her last bite.

"Oh, you're right. He's probably worried sick after getting calls from both of us."

"Should we call him together?"

Kono's dimples were the only answer he needed. He was dialing while he crossed over to her side of the table and sat beside her. He put it on speaker as it rang. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. This would be the first time they told anyone about their new status. It seemed so right that it would be Chin to find out first. Danny would be jealous, but so what? Chin must have spotted Steve's caller ID.

"Steve?"

"Hey Chin. It's good to hear your voice."

"I was getting really worried when I didn't hear back from you, but thought maybe that was because of the storm. Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

Kono kissed Steve gently.

"He did. You give good advice Cousin."

"So both of you are there together. I guess that's a good sign. I take it you've talked things through then."

"Uh, yeah, you could say that."

Chin was starting to catch on.

"Does this mean…"

"Pretty much."

"I'm glad. I'm really glad. I've known how the two of you felt for a long time, but you're both so stubborn. I was worried when the whole IA thing came down that you'd lose each other. Sounds like you found each other instead. Are you two coming home?"

"We haven't talked about it yet, but we will. If I decide to come back, I'll need to do some things here first. It could be a couple of weeks."

"Don't worry about it. Take some time to get to know each other better and differently than you have in the past. Things are fine here. No new cases. Danny is bored out of his skull and I've been getting the fifth degree from him.

"Yeah, well, try not to tell him. We want to watch his face when we tell him if possible."

"I get it. I'll do my best, but he is a detective after all."

"Yea, we know."

Chin thought for a moment before he said what was on his mind.

"Just remember what I said Steve. Hurt her again and I will kill you." 

Oh, Cousin, you said that? That's so sweet."

Chin laughed.

"Brother you have got your hands full with this one. Hope you're up to it."

Steve laughed and smiled down as he looked at Kono.

"Don't I know it?"

"Bye Chin. Thank you for being there and for breaking the promise. If you hadn't we wouldn't be together. You always know best."

"Yeah. That's why they pay me the big bucks."

"Ha. Say hi to Malia for me."

"Will do and you two have fun. Okay?"

"Take care. Bye."

"Well, you heard the man. We have to have fun."

"Are you done eating?"

"Are you?"

"Oh, yeah."

Once again Kono was in his arms on the way to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Kono

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. It's a fact.

Author Notes: Starting to wind this up and get them back home again as a couple, but first a few days to grow closer and to dream about their future together. Next chapter they will return to Oahu.

Tuesday morning Kono woke up to her favorite new smell: Steve in her bed. It was hard for her to believe so much had transpired in just a few days. It had been less than a week since her life did a complete 360. Her head was resting over Steve's heart and she could hear its rhythmic thrumming so strong and vibrant. She smiled against his chest as she pictured him having an extra large heart and wondered briefly how big a lion's heart actually was.

It was pleasant to lie there and feel his body where it touched hers. His chest hair tickled her cheek, his hand that lay on her hip was firm and possessive and a couple of fingers spread across her bottom. His other hand was on her forearm where it rested on his waist. She never thought she'd enjoy sleeping like this. In her mind it had always seemed it would be uncomfortable and too warm to be wrapped up in someone else, but with Steve it was like they fit together.

She pictured for a moment what he would look like as he aged. She closed her eyes and pictured him working on his truck with a little curly haired boy by his side. He would have long lashes like his father and eyes that turned the color of his emotions and what he wore. He would proudly hand Steve tools and squat down to peak at what his daddy was doing. Steve would explain everything to him and teach him how to do it himself one day.

She pictured a little girl perched in one of his arms wearing a sundress and cute little sandals that more than fit in his big hand. She would have her hand on top of his head and she would be giggling at something he said to her. He would protect her like the lion heart he was.

She saw them as a family all surfing together and playing softball with the rest of the Five-0 gang and their kids as well. Would he ask her to marry him some day? If he did she knew in that moment that she would say yes without any hesitation. She knew this man and he was the one, the only one that could make her feel totally whole as a person.

Steve's house would see another generation of McGarretts. It made her happy to think that they had a future together. She just hoped their relationship would mesh with the team. They were going to have to have a serious talk about her role on the team when they went back. She was not his girlfriend when they were on a case and she would not let him be her knight in shining armor. She did not need that. She did need someone who understood her better than anyone else. That she had found so far.

They had talked last night for hours about everything that had happened, about old cases and their exes. Steve had chuckled when he mentioned that Charlie was asking about her the months she had been gone. The guy definitely still had a crush on her. Steve teased her, saying, no going alone to the lab with that guy.

That had lead to a conversation about jealousy and letting each other handle things on their own when anyone came on to one of them, male or female. Steve admitted how jealous he got when guys would hit on her whenever the team went out. Kono admitted the same when women handed him their number.

Steve laughed at her description of his eyebrows in those kinds of situations. She told him his eyebrows helped her determine if the girl had a chance or not. Well, that and the smirk that would come across his face. She knew the interested look and the not interested look. It's funny how she never recognized it where she was concerned. Had he really liked her for that long? She had been oblivious or afraid or something. She had missed all the signals until now.

Thinking back to the storm a blush came over her face. He had been so strong and intense and at the same time amazingly tender and gentle. Just thinking about it made her want him again. She turned her wrist out from under his protective arm and walked her fingers up his chest until she looked up and saw him smirk with his eyes closed. He caught her hand and rolled her underneath him in an instant.

"Just what do you think you're doing there Kalakaua?"

"Trying to communicate non-verbally with my boyfriend McGarrett."

"Well, then, message received."

His lips crashed with hers and they were almost late getting ready for her surf lessons at 10:00.

Steve set up a chaise lounge down by the beach, carried her playfully down to deposit her on the chair and when the bus arrived he did the physical part of the lesson with people while she did the actual teaching. Kono watched two young college girls blatantly flirting with him and he grinned at her mouthing the words, "I got this".

One of the girls reached up and started to put her hands on his chest and he grabbed both hands in his. He leaned in to whisper something in the girl's ear and she turned to look at Kono before she backed away from Steve and ran to catch up with the rest of the tourists heading to the bus.

He grinned at her as he crossed back to where she was reclining.

"What did you say to her?"

"Oh, something about my psycho girlfriend and how they never found the body of the last girl that tried to touch me in an inappropriate manner."

Kono laughed out loud.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Come here you."

"Yes ma'am."

He plopped down on the chair with her and the make out session was only interrupted by the second bus of the day.

The rest of the lessons went well and that evening they curled up on the Lanai enjoying each other, the ocean and the sunset.

"Tell me something about when you were a little girl. What did you love to do more than anything else?"

"Surf."

"Besides that."

"Surf."

"Come on." 

"Seriously. We surfed every day from the time I was around three or four years old. I did like to do a few other things. I loved to ride my bike, I loved to play softball and I loved to play cops and robbers with Chin and my other male cousins. The girl cousins called me a tomboy because I wouldn't come and play dolls and dress up with them, but heck, the boys were having way more fun."

She shrugged.

"What about you? Tell me something Stevie liked to do." 

"Well, first off, I was never called Stevie. I loved to help my dad fix cars. I loved to surf. I loved to ride my bike and oddly enough, I loved to play baseball and play cops and robbers. We have very similar childhood memories. That's kind of cool. What were you most afraid of as a kid?"

"My…dad."

"Why?"

"He was a strict disciplinarian and I got spanked a lot."

"Too strong-willed?"

"Hey!" 

"Well, you are. I'm glad he didn't manage to change that about you. It's what makes you a good cop."

"I guess. What about you?"

Steve wasn't sure he could be this intimate, but if he wanted a relationship with this woman that's what he had to do. He swallowed hard.

"That my mom was going to die."

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She was sick for a long time and then after she died, my dad sent us away to the states where Joe was. He kept me sane during those years and made arrangements for me to enter the naval academy."

"Did you miss Hawaii?"

"I missed it so much. When I flew back in that day on the military transport, I thought my heart was going to explode. As much as I missed it though, it isn't anywhere near as much as I missed you when you were gone. Those were the darkest six months of my life Kono."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. I think I hurt you way more. Joe always believed in me and just thinking that you thought I didn't believe in you kills me."

Kono turned in his arms and pulled him closer.

"It's over now. We're together and nothing will separate us again. I promise to tell you any time I'm upset or uncertain about what you are feeling towards me and you have to promise to share whenever you get worried or scared for me. Deal?"

"Deal. Now can we kiss and make up again?"

"We can do much more than that."

The dark slipped down around them as they made love under the clear Hawaiian sky.

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. I've been having a hard time posting, so I hope this one does. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Kono

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Life's funny like that.

Author Notes: Our two say good-bye the little island and return to Oahu. They are ready for a whole new start.

Two weeks later Steve watched as the doctor removed Kono's stitches and she smiled as she slipped her feet into her sandals.

"Take it easy and stay away from that coral from now on. Okay?"

"Hazards of surfing Brah."

Kono grinned all the way to her house. She had given notice to the resorts and they were leaving in two days to go back to Oahu. She would miss this place, but she would be back whenever she could.

Steve sat on her bed and watched her sift through her closet.

"So what are you taking and what are you leaving here?"

"I want us to be able to come here whenever we want, but I'll need to find a place once we get back. I guess just clothes for now and maybe other stuff later. I have some personal stuff like pictures that I want to take back with me too. One of my surfboards of course."

Steve looked really nervous all of a sudden. He wanted to have this conversation with her, but he was afraid he was going to scare her off.

"Steve, you look like you're about to puke. What's going on? We said we'd talk whenever we were scared or upset. Tell me what's going on."

She took his hand and led him out onto the Lanai. They had their best talks out here and she knew the ocean could get him to open up. She sat down on a chaise cross-legged, pulled him down with her and patiently waiting on him.

Steve looked down at his hands and when he found the courage he looked back up at her.

"Okay, I don't want to scare you off, but I want you to stay with me when we get back to Oahu."

"I can do that."

"Wait. I'm not through."

Kono cocked her head to one side and looked confused.

"I don't mean just until you find a place. I want you to stay Kono. I hope it becomes permanent."

Now Kono was studying her hands. This was a lot to think about. They had only been together a couple of weeks. Most people wait for months before they moved in together.

"So you don't want to take it slow and just date for a while first? What if I'm a nightmare to live with? What if you are? We could end up back where we were. I don't want to lose you Steve."

She looked up then and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"The way I see it, we already know each other better than if we dated. I just…I can't stand the thought of not being with you all the time. I don't want to spend another night away from you ever. Will you just think about it? I promise to take you on lots of dates. I just want to be able to take you home with me every night."

Kono stood up and walked down the stairs onto the sand. She walked towards the ocean and Steve watched her go. His heart was hammering so fast that he had to sit there and try to calm himself down. He watched her looking out at the water and wondered what she was thinking. After about ten minutes of her stoically looking out to sea he got really scared and got up to join her.

It was starting to get dark as he came up quietly behind her and stood close, his chest barely touching her back. He knew it sounded silly, but he didn't want to spook her. She could feel his presence and reached back to grab his hands and wrap them around her waist. She leaned back against him and he tightened his arms around her. He waited for her to speak and she finally gave him an answer. One word.

"Okay."

"Okay, you will?"

"Okay. I'm willing to try it."

Steve spun her around and picked her up in his arms until her feet were kicking in the air.

"Put me down Steve."

"Nope. I'm celebrating, so just deal with it."

She laughed then and threw her head back as he twirled them around. This was a new side of Steve for her. She delighted in the fact that she could make him this happy and unguarded. If Danny could see him behave like this, his jaw would drop. The joy of it was almost too much.

She finally lowered her head and he captured her in a kiss that made her toes curl. She wrapped her legs around him then and he carried her back into the house never breaking the kiss. He spread her body on the bed and climbed over her pressing her gently into the mattress.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, I'll need my own drawer of course and some closet space."

"I have plenty of room on both counts. You've seen my wardrobe."

"Yeah…about that…"

"You're kidding, right?"

Kono grinned at him.

"Gotcha."

He was raised up on both forearms and he looked down at her affectionately.

"I will never get tired of this."

"What?"

"You looking up at me like this."

Her soft smile made him respond back with one of his own. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and her eyes grazed over his face. She looked different somehow.

"Penny for your thoughts woman."

"I'm happy."

"Me too. Sleep?"

Her hand ran down from his face to stroke across his abs.

"In a little while."

That was all the encouragement he needed. They made love in the twilight and he thought about taking her home finally.

Two days later they locked up the house, having made it storm ready just in case. The fridge was empty and the furniture on the Lanai had been stripped down. Kono took one last look at the waves and smiled as Steve held her close. Her head fit right under his chin and she thought about how perfectly they fit together. There was a time not so long ago that she didn't think they would ever fit together, but here they were. Her man was Steve McGarrett. Never had she ever thought that would be true.

As she snuggled up to him on the plane, she smiled. As much as she loved her little house from her aunt, she loved Oahu more. Her job was her life and this man was her life. She missed Chin and Danny so much. She guessed she would like the new girl. At least she would as long as she understood whom Steve belonged to.

Steve brushed her hair aside to look at her face as she looked out the window. He sighed and she turned to look at him. He was a happy man. He was bringing home the woman he had missed for all those months. She was more to him now than before she left, but he was excited beyond belief at what life with her was going to be like.

He missed the guys and he liked Lori. He hoped she would respect his and Kono's status change. He was actually more worried about Danny than Lori. The man could be very dramatic.

The plane dipped down and they both spotted Diamond Head and Waikiki Beach. Their hands entwined as they both leaned over to look out the window. Steve rubbed his cheek against hers and she turned to kiss him.

"I love you."

"Welcome home Kono. I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too."

They grabbed their bags from baggage claim and went to pay the enormous bill Steve had incurred in long-term parking.

"Should we stop by headquarters and get it over with?"

"Yeah, Chin knows we're back in town. Let's just invite everybody over for a barbecue and let them get it out of their systems."

Kono laughed as they walked to his truck and tossed their bags in.

"Oh, yeah!"

This was going to be fun.

A/N: Last chapter coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Kono

Chapter Nine

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Crud.

Author Notes: Loved, loved, loved all your reviews. I love you guys! Love this show. Love these characters. February is the month of love. Love…well you get the idea. This one has run its course, so this will be the wrap up and fluff for fluff's sake chapter. First a few apologies are in order for our wayward girl. See you next time.

As the elevator doors opened Kono took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. Facing Danny was going to be really hard for her. At least with Chin she had talked to him on the phone from time to time. The new girl was a mystery to her, but she knew she seemed to have a thing for Steve and that made her nervous too. Steve's fingers twining around hers made her feel less worried.

As they entered the office she spied the three of them bent over the tech table discussing a case. Chin looked up first as if he sensed their presence before he heard them. She gave him a soft smile and squeezed Steve's hand so hard she was sure she was hurting him.

"Kono!"

She gave Steve's hand one final squeeze and let go before Chin wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Welcome back Cuz. I have to say, I was worried I would never get to do that."

She buried her face in his neck and whispered.

"Me too. Me too."

She cast her eyes up to meet Danny's and she could see how angry he really was. He had his arms crossed and was rocking on the balls of his feet. She knew him well and both were signs he was both furious and hurt.

She took two steps towards him and met his angry gaze. He worried his lip with his teeth for a couple of seconds and then he lost it.

"Come here you."

Kono braced herself for the onslaught as he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? Steve is the only irrational one on this team. He is the only one that gets to pull that kind of stunt. Do you hear me Officer Kalakaua?"

Her voice was very soft as she smiled into his shoulder.

"Yes Danno."

He pushed her back then and looked her over.

"You're too skinny."

He turned his version of aneurysm face towards Steve then.

"And you do not get to go off grid like that ever again. We're your team."

"I kind of had to do this one on my own Danno."

"So? Does this mean what I think it means?"

Steve looked over at Kono and gave her a dazzling smile.

She slipped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Lori stepped forward.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Kono. Steve says you're amazing. Girl to girl, he was a mess without you here. I'm looking forward to seeing the return of the bad ass behavior these two tell me about every day."

"Really?"

Chin and Danny tried to look innocent.

"Just what have you been telling her?"

"Nothing but the truth. Even we couldn't make up that kind of stuff."

The five of them chuckled together as Chin began to read them in on their latest case about a missing girl and her brother.

They gathered around the tech table and Steve looked up, catching Kono's eyes. He looked at the other three heads bent over the Intel and quickly mouthed the words 'I love you'. She did the same and then they were back on the job.

Thirty-six hours later Steve and Kono stumbled into their house. It was really Steve's house, but he told her it was hers now too. They unloaded her boxes from the back of his truck and dragged them into the living room.

They had grabbed Loco Moco on the way home and after pouring two huge glasses of milk, they settled into his Adirondack chairs on the beach. For a while all you could hear was the sound of their ravenous eating. They had only stopped for food maybe twice in the last day and a half and this was heaven. After practically licking the plate clean, Kono downed her milk and looked out at the waves.

Steve watched as Kono's eyes swept the ocean in a loving way. A smile curved up and the view of her dimples made his heart beat a little faster. He knew his girl and she was happy to be home.

"You're right where you belong. You know that don't you?"

Kono reached across the divide and took his hand.

"I do."

Steve set his empty plate on the ground, stood and switched chairs, straddling hers. He leaned in, cupped her cheeks and softly brushed his lips across her forehead before settling them on her lips. The kiss was long and slow and deep. He finally pulled back and looked into her sweet chocolate brown eyes.

"This feels surreal doesn't it?"

"Yes, but in a good way."

"I loved today."

"You loved chasing those guys through that filthy warehouse?"

"I loved watching you take down that guy with the big smirk on his face. You literally wiped that smirk right off. I also loved watching you holding those kids in your arms until the mom and dad arrived. I loved knowing that I'm with such an amazing tough woman. I can't believe I almost lost you from my life Kono."

"You didn't. You won't ever again."

"Kono I know now that what I really want is to build a life with you."

"You do?"

"What? Did you think we'd play house for a while and then I'd get tired of you?"

"I didn't really let myself think about the future."

Kono dropped his gaze and looked at her lap. He watched as she twisted her top in her hands. When she finally looked up at him she had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Things in my life rarely work out Steve."

"What do you mean?"

"Things just never do. My mom died when I was just a teenager, my surfing career ended before it really began, my favorite aunt died, the young man I think of as my first love died in a car accident, my cousin was disgraced, I was disgraced, I thought I lost you and…"

"But you didn't. I'm still here, loving you."

"I know. It's just hard for me to trust in the future any more."

Steve cupped her face and lifted it up to gaze deeply into her eyes. He rubbed her tears away with his thumbs as they started to spill out onto her cheeks. His voice was soft and tender.

"I love you. Danny loves you. Chin loves you. Lori will love you once she gets to know you. Your Ohana…well mainly me let you down once Kono. I…we will never do it again. Do you understand me woman? Finding you was the only thing that mattered to me, so get that through your pretty little head and let me love you forever."

The sincerity in his eyes was deeply moving. She knew those words had cost him. He wasn't really that open with his feelings except with her. Then it dawned on her. He did with her. He loved her enough to open himself to her, to risk getting hurt too. He loved her that much. Her heart suddenly felt like it was going to burst.

She ran her hands up his back to rest at the sides of his neck. Her fingers ran up into his delicious curly hair and her thumbs softly rubbed the sides of his neck and brushed the tips of his ear lobes. She could feel him shiver lightly at her touch. She didn't have the words to answer him in that moment.

"Kono?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly at first and then faster. His gaze captivated her and she locked her eyes with his and focused on communicating what she couldn't say. Finally the words found their way out.

"Take me to our bed Steve. I need you."

His breathing became ragged as he scooped her up in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and swept across the lawn to their house.

Once he made it to their bedroom he laid her gently on the bed and hovered over her. His kisses started at her hairline and burned like a fire as he once again mapped her body with them.

Kono kept murmuring his name as he gently removed their clothing and settled in her arms. Her hands caressed him as the gentle ocean breezes blew through the open window.

Just as they became one her voice drifted softly to his ear.

"You found me. I guess I can love you forever now too."

A/N: Thanks once more for the wonderful reviews. You inspire me so much. I already have three new story ideas in my head and who knows what tonight's episode will bring? I can't wait.


End file.
